


不要招惹拾荒者

by kiriame



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 又被lof搞了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: 日常被lof搞
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	不要招惹拾荒者

04

“你只是一个拾荒者。”

拾荒者的眼睛因为他的话而闪动着泪光。凯洛很清楚有关她独自一人在沙漠生活的经历，这些片段他看得足够多，以至于他可以感同身受——这不是玩笑，没有夸张，就算所有人都以为凯洛·伦没有感情，事实却是他比任何人都知道孤独的滋味。

现在她又是这样了，被刚刚结识的同伴抛下，被带到敌人的阵营里，孤身一人。她无助地看了他几眼又迅速移开视线，好像害怕一张人类的脸会削减她对他的敌意。

这审讯最好快点结束。他有些焦虑地想到。

“你知道我想要的都能得到。”凯洛说道，举起了他的右手。蕾伊恐惧地闭上了眼睛，也许以为这是又一波伤害，但这不是，起码不是她想象中的那种伤害。他轻轻将右手贴在她一侧的脸颊，让那些思维的触手潜入进去。这个技巧的关键不是直截了当找到他需要的，关键在于如何将他强烈的感情化成有利的工具，他曾成功从不少人口中——甚至是抵抗军最优秀的骑士口中——掏出过消息。没有人能承受如此强烈、如此深厚的情感，因为他们根本不了解这种感情的来源是什么——

孤独。拾荒者皱起眉头，抿紧嘴唇，虽然作用不大但依旧将头转向远离他的那一边，仿佛这样能获得一些额外的力量。他沉重的痛苦在她脑中寻找着信息，拾荒者必须用尽所有的力量才能勉强抵抗住。这很有趣，她试图靠思考一些别的事情来保护真正重要的信息，于是凯洛的眼前又出现了小小的铁皮屋子和吃发霉面包的女孩。

“你太孤单了，”他能感觉到黄沙打在脸上的刺痛感，一个沙漠中的拾荒者为了节约水源即使再难过也要将眼泪全部忍住，每每有情绪无法控制之时她便平躺着等待这些液体回到身体里；但她没有想过离开，起码在她等待的人到来之前她不会离开；这一切都是个意外，离开沙漠的每一天她都在想着回去。这些感情在她脑中立刻取代了那些浅层的记忆，凯洛耐心地在这些风暴中跋涉，为她优秀的控制力感到惊叹。

“你害怕离开，每晚在绝望中入睡。”他说着，听到蕾伊的喘息频率加快，她还在抵抗，这只会让情况更糟糕，一个普普通通的拾荒者，她到底为什么会被卷进这种事情里，凯洛仍旧想不通这一点。

“你以前就见过海洋，”那是一片漂浮着冰山碎片的海洋，冷到每一口呼吸都能变成冰晶。这是哪里，看起来像是维斯特洛的海岸？“凛冬之海、夏日之海，”拾荒者混乱的记忆中夹杂着妇女和儿童的尖叫声、刺鼻的臭味和水手的骂声，那是一艘奴隶船，她在那上面受苦，最大的苦痛是饥饿——没有尽头的饥饿。天气转热，他们驶入了另一片海域，并朝着她从未到达过的大陆继续前进……

她低低地呻吟出声，眼泪不断划过脸颊，有一些沾到了他的皮革手套上。凯洛的好奇心因为这些奇妙的记忆而加剧，他终于意识到这个女孩其实来自维斯特洛，可是是哪里呢，她又为何离开夏日国度……她说一口流利的通用语，并且口音高贵，难道她其实大有来头？

“还有孤岛，”那座岛他看不真切，就连对于记忆的主人来说也并不熟悉，他模模糊糊地看到了鱼梁木。这只可能是在维斯特洛，鱼梁木是森林之子的作品，它们只存在于维斯特洛。

接着他又看到了更多熟悉的景象。

“还有汉·索罗，”伦的声音微微颤抖，“你把他视作你从未有过的父亲，他可能要让你失望了。”

“滚出我的脑袋！”她恶狠狠地说，声音里有他想象不到的力量。凯洛有些惊讶于她在这种情况下依旧能顽强抵抗侵入。

也许也是时候了。凯洛将手挪开，稍稍后退了半步。他不希望“我知道你看过地图了，它就在你的脑子里，现在乖乖交给我。”

拾荒者又露出了那副绝不服输的表情，令凯洛意外的是这表情对他来说并不陌生。

05

他没有说谎，愤怒和痛苦又一次钻进她的脑中时蕾伊知道这一次他志在必得。他寻找着她记忆中每一处和这种强烈痛苦契合的地方，并紧紧缠绕住这些部分，带领着他的的触手进入到更加秘密的区域：那些蕾伊试图保护的区域。

“别害怕，我也感觉得到。”他的语气中带着嘲弄。

她明白自己必须反击。她没法靠自己的力量完全守住，那些触手能轻易地和她的思维连在一起，因为他们包含着太多相似的感情，但同样他这么做其实也教给了蕾伊反击的方法，也许他还没察觉到这一点呢。

力量源自痛苦。

蕾伊专注地看着他的眼睛，她发觉那双眼睛其实并不完全漆黑，而是带着深棕色的，里面的一点点绿色是她的眼睛。她必须通过这个介质进入到他的脑中，知道了诀窍之后这不是多难做到的事，那股力量仿佛自她生来就伴随着她，她能和冰原狼交流，和天上的雄鹰拥有同样的视野，照样也能进入人类的大脑。不过那是更强烈的冲击，他的思想就像是风暴的边缘，阻止一切异物的进入，不过好水手都知道风暴的中心总是平静的。她将自己的感情灌注进去，意外地发现它们与风暴并不相互排斥，她能很容易地进入其中，而对于黑袍人来说，蕾伊脑中同样的捷径也向他打开了。

马背、森林、雪地。蕾伊读着其中的记忆片段，试图从中找到可以利用的片段。凯洛·伦，他这样称呼自己；巨大的阴影盘旋在他的头顶，永不给他安宁之日；十六片海洋没有尽头，正如噩梦的纠缠不会消失。伦眯起双眼，仿佛已经察觉到她的入侵，于是又一次加强了他搜寻的力度，蕾伊听到自己粗重的呼吸声，感觉汗水已经将内衣打湿，但这还远远不够，地图近在咫尺，她必须再找到更好的障碍绊住他，同时想方设法再进一步得到他的记忆。

长城。她想着塞外的风雪和冰原狼，死去的雄鹿和影子山猫，野人部落的炊烟和小木屋里女野人冰冷的尸体；守夜人黑色的披风是野人们叫他们乌鸦的原因，蕾伊见过三个守夜人，他们其中的一个有金属的义肢，他赶走了影子山猫，将小时候的她抱上马背……等等，这是什么时候发生的事？

蕾伊惊讶地看着凯洛·伦，发觉他的眼中也有同样的困惑，伴随而来的是更加急切的探索，她发觉此刻她已不是在自己寻找某段记忆，而是被某些特别的片段所吸引，无法自拔地沉溺其中。

一座城堡灰突突地矗立在国王大道的尽头，乌鸦聚集在塔楼上，老学士的声音温柔亲切，她的床铺舒适温暖，还有个同睡的可爱女伴；玻璃花园里种着各种各样她见都没见过的蔬菜，孩子打闹着经过城堡前的空地，校场上的男孩子们拿着钝剑比武……

她发现自己知道还有深夜的神木林，温泉泛着热气，心树的叶子被风吹动的声音像是有人在说话，她可以安心地在被温泉烘热的草地上一直睡到天明，感到自己和城堡里的所有人一起呼吸着，再也不是独自一人。

她记得作别这座城堡那日，天空阴霾，群星隐没于黑雾之后，但月亮皎洁。国王大道两旁的树林阴森，但她一点也不怕，一个热乎乎的秘密保护着她，让她跑得越远越好。

她开始想起每一个噩梦的内容，它们不再是没有意义的感情洪流，而是完整的故事，被她遗忘的她自己的故事。

“你，”她从那张板子上滑了下来，重新站在地面上，她意识到伦正因为自己的前进而后退，整张脸看起来都在颤抖，蕾伊认得这张脸，也认识这张皮囊之内的人，他的每一根头发丝她都认得——连头发丝上的鸟屎都记得。

“你是本·索罗。”她大叫道，像是试图打破某种魔咒。

他猛地撤开了他们之间的连接，踉跄着后退，撞在了舱室的门板上。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，蕾伊给出的名字令他瞬间失去了所有的力量，那些曾闪动在他眼中的怒火和怨恨，所有的情绪全都消失在空气中，只剩下彻底的茫然。她将探入他脑海的触手缓缓撤出，听到他随之发出一声几乎微不可闻的叹息——

“蕾伊？”

06

她快疼死了。不是生理上的疼痛，而是精神层面的，就像是一整个马戏团在她脑中不眠不休演了一个月那么难受，从前她和动物感应的时候不会有这种问题，但现在她整个人都要因为这种痛苦而被撕裂了。由于失忆而断裂的种种信息现在在她脑中缓缓建立起联系，她需要思考的时间，想清楚前因后果、到底今时今日她为何在此处。

她很快想通了

“你瞧瞧都干了些什么。”蕾伊胳膊瘦弱但照样能使出打断木板的力气，她单手拎着他的领子将他从地上提起来，将他狠狠撞到门板上，只是本还是太高了，对她来说必须踮着脚尖才能显得有威严一些。

“你这么多年干什么去了？”她气势汹汹地追问道，但这些话并不是她想说的，她只敢这么指责，因为生怕自己一旦气势低下去，眼泪就会流出来，就会有别的话从嘴里溜出来。本别过脸去，他还沉浸在震惊之中没有反应过来，但是蕾伊强行把他的脸又扳回来，手掌上黏糊糊的全是他脸上的汗。“北境、维斯特洛，厄斯索斯，都是你的领地，还有呢？”她觉得自己的心脏和大脑都要炸开了，这么多年本该沉淀下来的情绪因为突然的涌出而让她一时之间有些过载。本拒绝看她的眼睛，他的嘴唇一直在颤抖，好像在酝酿一句反驳。

“你说话啊。”她听到自己恳求的语气。可是本一句话不说，像个巨大的黑色稻草人一样挂在她手上，毫无灵魂。

可能他已经不是本·索罗了。这个想法慢慢浮现在她的脑海，她的确又认得这张脸了，可是之后呢，也许他只是一个挂着本·索罗皮囊的怪物，就像她一开始见到他时以为的那样。时间会改变很多事，也许她认识的本早就死了。人就是会这样，有的时候过去是会被一个人杀死的。蕾伊松开了他的领子，等着强烈的感情慢慢褪去，取而代之的是近乎恐惧的困惑。

也许她应该逃走。蕾伊转过身打量着房间，出口除了门以外还有一扇舷窗。她不能冒险去和走廊上的士兵冲突，也许跳海是个不错的选择。她仅仅花了三秒钟就决定了这条逃跑路线，并且为自己的决定感到滑稽可笑。

六年前他拼尽了一切让她逃跑，独自留下被那个老妖怪扭曲成现在这样，现在她真的还要再丢下他一个人逃走吗。

她的家人，她在贾库等待了无数个日夜的那个人明明就在眼前。

她回过头去，发现本已经不知何时无声无息地站在了她的身后，低头俯视着她。小时候她极少害怕本，只有几次被他这样面无表情的脸给吓到，现在同样的恐惧回到了她身上，令她难以呼吸。他真的会杀了她，说不定呢，六年前，在那个老妖怪的教唆下，也许他就应该杀了她……

不过他只是又叹了一口气，深深地望进蕾伊的眼中，刚才的困惑已经烟消云散。这副神情令他看起来又是临冬城的那个忧郁的本·索罗了，他像是刚刚从一场噩梦中醒来，求助地走向了蕾伊。小野人，拾荒者，他的天敌，还有他的……他弯下腰轻轻把她抱在怀里，把头枕在了她的肩膀上，拳曲的头发蹭得蕾伊脸颊发痒。他还是不说话，只有规律的呼吸温热地喷在她的脖子上，像是酝酿着某种更隆重的情绪。蕾伊回抱住了他，隐约感觉他的块头比印象里的还要大一些。

“你是不是趁我醒来早之前洗了个澡？”

本的身子抖了一下，最后从她肩头发出了一声闷闷的“嗯”。

07

士兵很快端来了食物，他们保持着高度的专业素质，没有过问这些它们的用处。他把托盘接过来后很快关上了门，结果蕾伊像一阵风一样从他手中卷走了托盘，坐回吊床上津津有味地抓着吃起来。这幅吃相比刚进临冬城时好不了多少，狼吞虎咽，满嘴油光，他看着这熟悉的景象居然不知道是该生气还是欣慰。

“我饿坏了，”蕾伊解释道，一边舔着手指上的油腥一边用另一只手抓面包，“我饿坏了的时候可就不讲究礼仪了。”她又吃了两口，突然想起了什么似的抬起头来，“那头盔你非戴不可吗？”

刚刚为了见那个送饭的士兵才戴上的，此刻他只好又摘了下来放到一边。现在他有些坐立不安。恢复记忆对他的影响并没有蕾伊的那么大，因为她不知道这些记忆曾被人动过手脚。但他是知道的，当初也是最高领袖亲自给他们施的法术，不过有一点他始终不明白，为何斯诺克一定要让他们忘记对方，一个小小的女孩又怎么会动摇他凯洛·伦的决心呢。

“你不吃？”她冲着他举起一片油乎乎的牛肉晃了晃。

“不要。”他嫌弃地别过头。

蕾伊灿烂地笑了一下，“还是这么爱生气。”她又用不可思议的速度吃掉了剩下的几片面包。

“昂卡·普拉特饿着你了。”他盯着托盘里所剩无几的食物问道。

“他让我活下来就已经很宽容了。船上的那批奴隶最后活下来的只有十个，这还得算上我。”

“我没有把你卖去当奴隶。”他干巴巴地辩解道。

“我知道啊，”她把托盘放到地上，现在那上面只有一杯麦酒还没有碰过，除此之外已经什么都没了。“我靠捡垃圾卖垃圾为生，是个养活自己的手艺人。”

凯洛很想告诉她修复垃圾并不算一门手艺，不过他为什么要犯这个贱呢。他闭上嘴，安安静静等着蕾伊把那杯麦酒送下肚。

她若有所思地盯着锡杯看了一会儿，“我从来没怀疑过，我相信你一定会找到我。或者我找到你……一个意思。”说完，她仰头喝了一口，剩下半杯拿在手中摇晃着。他发觉她似乎已经放下了戒备，于是又一次走了过去。

“你知道我还是需要知道那张地图的。”他郑重地告诉蕾伊。

蕾伊抬起头瞪着他看了一会儿，把半杯酒举起来晃了晃示意他喝掉。

“那么我会告诉你的。”她有些无奈地说。

凯洛赶紧把酒接过来一口闷了。

01

“第一军团的船是往黑水湾去的，我们猜测他们是要回君临。昨天接到谷地的消息，斯诺克刚刚拿下了旧镇，参天塔的火光据说已经灭了。”

莱娅从沙盘前缓缓转过身，“他想当下一个征服者吗？”女将军喃喃着，向沙盘旁围着的其他几名大人告了失礼，向报信的骑士走去。

“他没有在那里加冕。”波·达默龙说，“我们知道的是紧接着他又北上，应该是要对高庭下手了。”

“生生不息。愿七神保佑高庭。斯诺克想夺走维斯特洛的精神，他一直以来注重海外的力量，现在他已经积攒了足够的底气了，他要回来了。我们的士兵在山谷里，但抵不住凛冬将至。这个夏天长得已经不正常了，失去了学城的预警，只能等着山上飘起雪花才能知道要被冻死在这里了。”莱娅皱起眉，在波的搀扶下走出了议事大厅。月门的冷风吹得她腿疼，长久不住在北境，来到鹰巢城后她对寒冷的抵抗力一日不如一日。

波点了点头，“我很抱歉，夫人，我没能把地图带回来。”

“这不怪你，波。听说第一军团早有准备，你被抓住了也不奇怪。”她一边走着一边从匆忙上楼的侍女盘中拦下了一杯葡萄酒，“关键是现在那个侏儒去了哪里？”

听了这话，波放开了莱娅的手臂，绕到了她身前屈膝跪下，“夫人，您儿子出现在布拉佛斯了。我们在那里的同盟说汉·索罗将军也出现了，侏儒和地图现在在我们自己人的手里。”

莱娅沉吟了片刻，等波再次搀着她的手臂向新月堂走去时，女将军叹了一口气。

“汉会带着地图回来的。”她说。

但我不知道本还会不会回来。

TBC


End file.
